


spring is coming

by neoculturedreamies



Series: neoculturedreamies's fluff [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, and i almost forgot, and renjun actually with jeno and jaemin so dont worry, enjoy, hyuck being idiot, i don't even know what format typing story is this, so i classified this fic as a, they have crush on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculturedreamies/pseuds/neoculturedreamies
Summary: mis·com·mu·ni·ca·tionˌmiskəˌmyo͞onəˈkāSHən/nounfailure to communicate adequately..when donghyuck being an oblivious idiot and he didn't realize mark like him back.





	spring is coming

**Author's Note:**

> this is markhyuck drabble that i made to honor the beautiful playlist made by 1theK.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLID4CZACkMJQv3kXrQG031blx3T0gLbj4

* * *

.

 

The cherry blossom petals that fell down should be so mesmerizing, yet could it be more fascinating than you for a second?  i don’t think so, since the very first time we met i know that we would be together either in platonic or romantic relationship, never had crossed in my mind that we would be separated either from any fight or even when i’m mad i will be the first one who cools down even though it takes some time.

 

Did you remember how red your face was? At the time you saw me playing the voice recorder that left in your room?

 

“Mark-ie, let me tell you something that won’t change even if i go-” the voice is so full of love and how unique your voice it is.

 

“I like you.” I can’t remember the moment i want to replay a voice recorder more than i ever have with this one as your voice makes my heart beating so fast.

 

Your very red cheeks are making me want to kiss them both, though i wish you hadn’t said that sneaky remark though and just tell me why you make this voice recorder instead of saying it right in front of me.

 

Pretty sure the first time i see you stutter when you ask me to give back your voice recorder. which of course i said no to your request.

 

.

 

> I miss you, i miss your warmth hands that entail with mine.

 

“let’s hold our hand together?”

 

> How long would it take for us to meet again?

 

“i’m sorry hyung, i can’t, i have to meet Jeno, we had some arts assignment.”

 

> Those memories that i kept barely enough because it's just like a smoke that i can see but can’t feel.

 

“well, what does Mark the absolute capable of everything wants now?”

 

> How long do i have to wait to not just meet you, too not just see you but to be with you?

 

“again i’m sorry hyung but i had a friendly date with Jaemin”

 

> The morning will come again but i can’t wait to hear you said i’m your best friends.

 

“yes, Hyung I really like being your best friend lol just kidding.”

 

> Even though the text just said wait a few more night as i passed the edges of the cold winter.

 

“i’m sorry i can’t come to our movie nights again hyung…”

 

> I can’t wait to say when you arrive please stay a little bit longer.

 

“yes, i will stay until Monday your happy now?”

 

> Although surely you would just laugh at me then pouts so cutely.

 

“stop being so cheesy Mark Lee.”

 

.

>  
> 
> Falling in love with you,
> 
>  making me feels something new,
> 
>  though why are you changing?
> 
>  
> 
> Are you afraid? It’s me so don’t worry and stop ignoring me.
> 
>  Don’t be afraid just follow me.
> 
>  if only he knew my feelings toward him.
> 
>  
> 
> Please believe me,
> 
>  let me be by your side,
> 
>  because you're the one that shining,
> 
>  
> 
> and i knew you're the one as I’m serious.
> 
>  What should i do so i could reach the way to be inside your heart?
> 
>  Can i kiss you?

 

.

 

> the couples are smiling, yet why i felt lonely even though it is beautiful.

 

“You know that Mark sunbae-nim is dating Renjun?” is the first thing i hear in the hallways.

 

> i hate how i awoke in the middle of the night.

 

There’s no one to hug and the only thing left is the teddy bear you catch at the arcade game last summer in some mundane festival that i agree to come because there’s you.

 

> is it love?

 

As i realized the butterflies in my stomach when you put your hands on my shoulder. “Morning Hyuck~,”

 

> it’s spring again and it was spring when you gone and not coming back.

 

Somehow, the butterflies disappear completely and all left the hollowness taste as you released your hand and walk toward Renjun.

 

> looks so happy that happy-look begins to upset me

 

Your smiles toward Renjunnie makes a beautiful sight at the same time it felt like you were completely on the other side of the world.

 

> my feelings should be a secret since we couldn’t be together.

 

This spring i realized that you weren’t mine, so this new found feeling that's been in denial should stay as a secret.

 

> i knew he loves another person and i pray how they wouldn’t change because so he would be happy with him,

 

I really hope you and Renjunnie be happy thought there’s a pang of hurt and somehow i can see Jeno thumbs up and hear Jamin whisper's "if you want him don’t worry let us took Renjunnie from him and you be with mark." but i shook my head while rolling my eyes.

>  
> 
> although i don’t want you to know, i started to ignore you.

 

That suggestion makes me more awkward than your awkward laugh how strange it is right? so i started to stop going into our movie night but yeah i never thought that it would make my feelings grew more and more toward you.

What should i do Mark Lee? Why my love blossoms more when i try to ignore it.

.

 

> what are you doing?
> 
>  
> 
> i miss us instead of just you who i stared everyday i miss our time together, what did i do wrong?
> 
> once again i ask myself what are you doing.
> 
>  
> 
> i miss your smiles i miss your hold, should i be embarrassed to admit that i miss your back-hug?
> 
> and i don’t think us at bro but more like i have a crush on you.
> 
>  
> 
> what are you doing?
> 
>  
> 
> nah, never mind look likes your in your own world again,
> 
> and no matter how hard i try to approach you again you would only say.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘bye, Mark Lee.’
> 
> before i could ever say wait. 

 

.

 

The sweet guitar strumming that i heard you playing, and how serious your attention on makes me want to take a picture. I want to remember you at this moment, i want to say how i love you without being afraid of rejection. I want to hold those beautiful hands of yours but somehow your laughs make me realize there are him, Renjun whose sitting beside you. As much as i waited for you if i tell i like you would you give me a chance? When clearly i knew you were taken by him. So, i slowly kept your beautiful laugh in my mind and hopefully, our spring would start now as i stop watching and walks from the music class window toward the empty hallway.

 

.

 

The spring surely has come as the cherry blossoms tree has fully blossomed and by Renjun advice yesterday i should be able to nail my confession, even though i should be nervous but somehow i would just think this as a dream if this won’t work out. I wait for you in the hallways after school and how beautiful you are. Though when i walk closer to me you run away and it made me felt the same when we’re playing the hide and seek games, as i chased you and thankfully the result of basketball practice never disappoint as i could be able to grip your hands although you struggled a bit and before you would complain i shush you with my  forefinger.

 

When i brought you to the music class, i saw my guitar sits so comfortably in the chair then i took it with my right hand that was holding your cute hands, and i started to serenading you with,

  

> ‘baby don’t like it
> 
> when you come around
> 
> it’s natural that I’m scared
> 
> of a dangerous boy like you
> 
> maybe I might
> 
> fall more deeply into you”

 

as i finish the song, i took your hands and said.

 

“Would you be mine Donghyuck? the full sun that shines my life”

 

“But aren’t you and Renjunnie in a relationship?”

 

“He’s my cousin,”

 

“so, you’re telling me all this time i wasted my time to be jealous to your cou-,“

i shut his beautiful pouty lips with mine as it felt sweet, sweeter than the usual hot chocolate with extra sugar that he bought in Starbucks.

 

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the grammatical errors, typos, and such things. english isn't my first language and that's surely lame excuses from me.
> 
> i need kudos and comments tho~
> 
> i have a midterm tomorrow but guess who would make markhyuck drabbles instead of studying lol certainly not me.
> 
> this is a drabble but i made it within a span of 1 hour and 1 hour of editing so 2 hour for a drabble...
> 
> and last but not least i knew the last song should be astro's hide and seek but who could resist the temptation to not insert markhyuck anthem?
> 
> tw: @mochi_324


End file.
